This invention relates to a desk top apparatus such as a telephone set and others, and in particular, to a mechanism for adjusting an angle of a top surface of the desk top apparatus as well as mounting the apparatus on a wall.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 79350/1996 (JP-A H08-79350) discloses a telephone set having an adapter wherein an angle adjusting and wall mounting of the telephone set can be realized by changing positions and/or orientation of the adapter to be attached to the telephone set. Specifically, the adapter comprises an angle plate adaptable to be in common fit onto both of a bottom surface and a rear surface of the telephone set so as to maintain the telephone set in a normal condition where the top surface of the telephone set is inclined in relation to a top of the desk by an angle in a design of the telephone set itself. In order to increase the inclined angle of the top surface, the adapter is only attached onto the bottom surface. When the adapter is attached with a different orientation onto the bottom surface of the telephone set, the telephone set can be mounted on the wall by fixing the adapter on the wall.
However, the device disclosed in JP-A H08-79350 has several problems. In order to change the inclined angle of the telephone set, the adapter must be detached from the telephone set and reattached at a different position of the telephone set. This operation would be troublesome for users. If the telephone set is a type which has a telephone cable led out rearward, the cable must be disconnected from the telephone set before detaching of the adapter. Then, the cable must be again connected to the telephone set after the adapter is reattached to a desired position of the telephone set for realizing a desired inclined angle. This is a further troublesome operation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an angle-adjusting and wall-mounting mechanism including an adapter for desk top apparatus which enables to readily adjust the inclined angle of the desk top apparatus without detaching/reattaching of the adapter to the desk top apparatus and without disconnection/connection of an electrical cable to the desk top apparatus.
This invention provides an angle-adjusting and wall mounting mechanism for selectively setting a desk top apparatus with an apparatus top surface in any one condition selected from a first condition where the desk top apparatus is put on a desk with the apparatus top surface being kept in a first angle, a second condition where the desk top apparatus is put on a desk with the apparatus top surface being kept in a second angle larger than the first angle, and a third condition where the desk top apparatus is mounted on a wall. The desk top apparatus has an outer casing with a bottom plate defined by front and rear side edges and left and right side edges. The mechanism comprises an adapter plate member which is removably attached to the bottom plate of the outer casing and comprises a generally rectangular base plate defined by first and second opposite ends and first and second side edges. The bottom plate of the desk top apparatus is provided with:
a supporting portion formed in the vicinity of the front side edge;
left and right slits formed in the vicinity of the left and right side edges, respectively;
left and right first engaging portions formed in the vicinity of the rear side edge and adjacently to the left and right slits, respectively;
left and right second engaging portions formed apart from the left and right first engaging portions towards the front side edges along the left and right side edges, respectively; and
a third engaging portion formed in the vicinity of the rear side edge at an intermediate portion between the left and right side edges.
The base plate of the adapter plate member is provided with:
an engaging portion formed at the first end for being rotatably and removably engaged with the supporting portion so that the adapter plate member is rotatably supported on the bottom plate of the desk top apparatus by the supporting portion, at the first condition and the second condition;
first and second side plates standing on the base plate at positions of the first and second side edges in the vicinity of the second end for being inserted in the outer casing through the two slits, respectively, at the first condition, the first and second side plates having first and second top ends, respectively;
first and second mating portions formed on the first and second top ends of the first and second side plates for mating with the left and right first engaging portions, respectively, at the second condition, but mating with the left and right second engaging portions, respectively, at the third condition;
third mating portion formed at a position apart from the first end towards the second end and intermediate between the first and second side edges for mating with the third engaging portion at the third condition.